A strange swap
by Silith145
Summary: Mist and Astrid both reluctantly agree to a partner swap with their respective husbands. Mist shakes things up by swapping herself with Makalov instead of Astrid. Rated M. Mist/Astrid. Yuri.


'What?'

Mist didn't want to believe what Boyd had just said.

'I would like to do a partner switch.' he repeated. Mist hung her head down. Had she been such a bad lover and wife that he already yearned for another woman so soon? It had only been two years since the end of the war and the start of their marriage. 'Will you please do it?' he added. What choice did she have? She didn't want to ruin their marriage and most of the partner switches were just for fun. 'Yes I will.' she replied softly.

And there she was, sitting on a bed in some shady hotel with "special services". That bed was the only thing of notice in the entire room. No romantic setting or anything. Just a plain two-person bed in a square room with empty white walls and two doors. One leads to the hallway and the other to the room next door. In a way it was designed for swapping, the girls just have to cross the door and close it behind them to be with their partner for the night. 'You ready Mist?' Boyd asked while he unzipped his pants already. Of course she wasn't ready, but she wasn't going to say it out loud. 'Yes' she just said. She was the most worried about the other girl, would it be someone younger then her? Or more beautiful? What if she fell in love with Boyd? She got up and walked to the door. It was unlocked though it did have a lock, only accessible from the other side. She had to think positive. Maybe there was some sexy stud waiting for her on the other side of the door too. A way to get Boyd jealous as well. She opened the door with an attempted smile. It faded as soon as she saw the couple on the other side.

'Yow Mist, you ready for this?' Makalov grinned at her. He was already fully naked lying on the bed with a full erection. On the corner of the bed sat Astrid timidly clearly trying to make herself look as small as possible out of shame. 'A-are we really going to d-' Astrid got interrupted by a kick from Makalov pushing her off the bed. 'Get going to the other side and enjoy the swap there Astrid' Makalov added to his wife. Astrid shuffled herself to the door where Mist was still standing in the opening. For a moment their eyes met and Mist saw a tear bungling on Astrid's cheek.

Mist grinned, the most evil of plans she had ever had just appeared in her mind. She grabbed Astrid's wrist and pulled her back into the room where Makalov was waiting on the bed. With two firm steps she had dragged the other girl all they way back to the bed and shoved her on top of it. Makalov who had been in a relaxed position bumped up with a 'what the-'. He didn't get to finish his sentence as now Mist had grabbed him at the wrist too and dragged him off the bed. With a simple kick to get him on his feet and a push he was on the other side of the door. He quickly turned himself around to protest but he only got the door slammed shut in his face and with a click it was locked from the girls side.

'This is not what we had in mind' Boyd said though the door as he knocked on it. Mist simply ignored it as she went to quickly lock the other door as well. 'Have fun with your new partner honey.' she said trying her best to not burst in a laugh. 'Mist.' Astrid whispered as she pulled on Mist's arm. 'I'm not actually into girls.' Mist just gave Astrid a smile and pulled her against herself. 'Don't worry' Mist whispered in the other girl's ear. 'Just shout great things about my "performance" so they think things are happening.' As Mist pulled herself back she could see Astrids confused face change to a big almost evil looking grin. 'That will teach them to set us up on a partner swap.'

Boyd had quickly pulled on his pants again almost feeling sick being in a room with a naked Makalov. Makalov himself of course had less luck since his cloths were still over at the girls, his erection had dropped down. 'Honey.' Boyd tried again talking at the door. 'Can we talk about this?' For a moment there was silence but then there was a loud 'Thump' sound coming from something being bashed against the door from the other side. 'Astrid! I didn't think you'd be so aggressive!' they could hear from the other side. The guys looked at each other for a moment and then back at the door. Sloppy slurping kissing sounds followed. Their jaws almost dropped when the boys heard their wives go at each other. Boyd greedily pushed his ear against the door. His face had a creepy smile on it. Makalov soon followed his example as his erection was already growing again.

Mist had a hard time holding herself back from bursting out in laughter. Astrid was licking her cheek and putting slurping sucking kisses on it. When she had told Astrid about her plan she hadn't expected her to be so much into it. Astrid pulled back for a second. 'let's get these of too' with a wink at Mist she reached for her own pants and unzipped them slowly. When she got halfway she pulled the zipper back up at the same slow pace. 'We're wearing matching colours' Mist giggled. They were both still fully dressed but she knew it would put images into the minds of the boys listening. 'I hope I don't pick up the wrong pair at the end' she added. 'I DO hope to pick up the wrong pair at the end' Astrid added. 'walking home in the morning with that wet spot up my crotch. I don't get wet as easily as you seem to do.' Mist was surprised to hear that from Astrid's mouth. It was so dirty and a sure way to get the boys even more fired up. 'Well then let me make sure yours get a matching spot in them.'

'gasp!' Boyd tried to push his ear closer to the door to the point where he would suck vacuum if he'd ever decide to pull his head back again. 'I knew it was true.' he heard Astrid say. 'a woman knows where a woman wants.' He heard his own wife follow up with a giggle. 'I'm known for my skills with the hand. My fingers know how to mooove.' The last word was dragged out but it also got accompanied by a loud moan from Astrid. 'Oh Mist!' In the corner of his eye Boyd could see Makalov pumping his cock as Astrids breathing became heavier and her moans became louder. 'Oh Ashera, Oh Mist!' she shouted out loud a few more times and then there was a silence. After a few seconds Mist broke it. 'Did that feel good sweety?' she said with a seductive tone. 'Yes.' Astrid answered with a tone in her voice as if she were pouting. 'but I'm the only one who got to enjoy herself.' Mist giggled again. 'Well then how about you get on your knees and go and fix that then? I'm sure you'll find something tasty down there.' 'Sure thing,' Astrid replied. 'I was getting thirsty anyways.'

Half an hour later Mist and Astrid were done playing around. Not a single piece of clothing had dropped to the ground and all their moans and shouts had been acted. The guys had only rented the rooms for a single hour so if they didn't get out soon they'd have to pay extra. In a single second Mist turned the key to unlock the door and at the same time pushed down the handle to open the door. With a thud both boys fell with their heads on the floor with their cocks still in hand. 'We better get going again soon unless you guys want to extend our stay.' Mist said nonchalant. Astrid bumped her elbow in Mist's side nodding at the bottom of the door. Mist too had noticed the white liquid on the door. Makalov rushed past the girls to his own clothing hastily beginning to put them back on.

A few minutes they were standing outside again. 'Have a nice day' Boyd said with a low tone. 'Yeah we're gonna go the other way now.' Makalov added. The two guys were determined to forget about this day all together. Mist however was not about to let them. 'Come Astrid. You can sleep over at our place.' she broke free from Boyd's embrace and pulled Astrid away from Makalov. 'Boyd can sleep on the couch and we'll lock ourselves in into the bedroom.' With a grin she gave a small kiss on Astrids lips. 'I think I might like that.' Astrid grinned back.

As the two girls locked arm in arm walking next to a grumpy Boyd waved goodbye to Makalov, Astrid pulled Mist closer to herself and whispered in her ear 'I might really like that.'


End file.
